Spot Trips into Love
by diaryofjanet
Summary: It all started one day in Manhattan, when I ate lunch at Tibby’s. Its amazing how helpin one newsie can make you friends with the rest of ‘em...well most of them.
1. New York Slang

Some common New York slang I'll be usin:

Axeya : Ask you.

Dees, Dat, or Dis: These that or this

Fuggedaboudit: Never mind

Go See Where You Gotta Go: Stop wasting my time.

Hey Hayadooin: How are you doing

"He's so cheap he still has his communion money": Also heard as "he's still got the first two cents he ever made."

Hiya: Hello

Hook you up: To give to someone a good deal or take care of them, as in "come by the bar tonight and I'll hook you up."

"Not For Nuttin' But...": A phrase often used before telling someone the truth.

Poles: Police

Scumbag: A super jerk.

"She Thinks Who She Is...": She's got a very high opinion of herself. "Did you see the attitude I got from her? She really thinks who she is, that one."

Tar Beach: The roof of an apartment building when used in the summer for sunbathing.

Tree : The number three.

True: Through

Whatsamatta: What's the problem?

"Who died and made YOU boss?": Phrase used for letting someone know they're not running the show

"You Got a Lotta Shit Wichoo": You have some nerve.


	2. Chapter 1: Join Me for Lunch

It all started one day in Manhattan, when I ate lunch at Tibby's. Its amazing how helpin one newsie can make you friends with the rest of 'em…well most of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Newsies…sadly, I wish I did tho…

Anyways on with the story…

Chapter 1: Join me for Lunch

My name is Lilah Elizabeth James, of the Manhattan James'. My family is very well connected and very well off. They own a chain of textile houses, though I personally know nothing about the industry itself. My family is not as they seem. We were not always the rich family that everyone knows…but more on that later. I had a mother once. She died when I was seven, now I have the step-monster. I father married some blonde bimbo from the Bronx. She's only in it for the money, but he would never admit that that was the truth.

My father tries his best to keep me out of his way. I have a large allowance. Five whole dollars a week. I'm very rarely home. I enjoy walking around the city. Trying all the local foods. But my favorite thing to do is watch the newsies.

That was my destination today. Central Park. Nice surroundings. Nice company. And the news. It was favorite thing in the world. Everyday I got the paper from the same person. Jack Kelley. A simple penny and I got all the news I needed for the day. It wasn't so much that I was buying something from a very attractive boy; it was hearing the headlines he made up.

"EXTRA EXTRA. Terrible fire. Thousands flee in panic!"

"EXTRA EXTRA. Mayor sex scandal. Read it here first"

Today was just like any other day. "So same as always, Lilah?"

"What's the headline today, Jack"

"The basics. Trolly strike causes mass panic. Couple people died. It's a terrible ting"

"Oh really now?" I handed him a penny and an extra nickel just cuz. I read the headline: TROLLY STRIKE CONTINUES. "Sounds the same to me." We shared a laugh. "So, how's the job today, Jack."

"Not too good, sweets. Not to manys out taday. Its rainin."

"Want me to but the last of your papes?"

"I couldn't let chu spend all dat money on me."

"Fine, but you get rid of them papes and come meet me for lunch, got it."

"Yeah, you got it."

I walked to Tibby's, my favorite little diner. I didn't know anyone in there. I recognized that a few of them were newsies, but they were all sitting around talkin. I sat down an ordered a sandwich. The newsies kept glancing over at me. They pulled change out of their pockets and started countin. "Any of yous got enough to buy anytin?"

"Nah, yous?"

I stood and walked over to them. "I couldn't help but overhear." I placed a dollar on the table. "That should cover it for a while"

"Lookie here. Princess here thinks wes a charity case," said a boy with a patch over his eye.

"You know wat fuggedaboudit, if you don't wanna to eat, dats fine wit me. I'm meeting a friend here for lunch anyways. I could always take it back and spend it for that."

"Feisty goili aint cha? Well mine names Racetrack, and personally I'd love to spend your money" He grabbed the dollar. "We want wat the goil has."

"Hey, I'm Mush, you wanna join us?" I grabbed my plate and sat down with them. There were four of the. Racetrack, Mush, Boots, and Kid Blink. We laughed and talked until a familiar face walked in.

"Jacky boy. This goili here just bought us lunch. Hungry?" Racetrack said holding up some money.

"Lilah? Is zat chu? Well I'll be. Yous asked me ta lunch and ya feed all my pals before me!"

"You know Jack?" Boots asked.

"Dis is da goil that throws in an extra nickel every now and den."

"Ah, so dis is her," says Racetrack. "She's a nice goil. You shoulda introduced us to her earlier."

Jack sat down and we all ate lunch together. Halfway through Racetrack decided to pull out a deck of cards. "You know howda play poker Lilah?"

"You could say dat." I was better at poker then most of my dads friends on poker night. They were in for a fun game.

They dealt the cards. "Since yous is new to da table. You can bet foirst"

"I bet two bits." We went on like that for three games. I won the first one, the second one, and Racetrack won the third.

On the fourth game, Boots folded, Blink folded, and it was Jack's turn to place the last bet. "Tree bits." We all but it the three pennies. "Call your hand."

"Two pair. tens and trees," said racetrack.

"Tree of a kind. Kings."

They both looked at me. "Sorry boys. "Trip aces."

"Either yous got da best luck in da world or yous is cheatin," said Kid Blink.

"Blink, hey, did we axeya for your opinion," said Jack. "Shes just a good player."

"So Trips, you won again." Said racetrack.

"did you just call me Trips?" I asked.

"Yeah, seems like a good nickname for ya," Jack said.

"Great. I got a newsies name." I laughed. "Well, boys. I gotta be goin home…I'll see yous tomarra"

"See ya Trips."

I left Tibby's and began to walk home. I was soon stopped by two boys. "Well well well, oscar. Do you sees dis little Richie in front of us."

"I doos Morris. I don't tink she shood be walkin alone. Do yous?"

"Nope I definitely don't think she shood be lonely."

They blocked my escape form both sides and I screamed as loud as I could for Jack.. "JACK!! JACK HELP ME!!!"

I closed my eyes and ducked into a ball. "Hey, what do you think yous is doin?" said oscar. I heard two loud thuds.

"Oh thank you jack," I said and then I opened my eyes. The boy in front of me was NOT jack.

"Sorry toots, name aint jack. But I got some business wit a friend 'a his. You where I could find 'im?"

I searched my mind but could only stare for a moment. He was gorgeous. Probably 17, he wore a grey and white plaid shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, revealing a beginning to a nice body, and brown pants held up by red suspenders. He wore a grey messenger boy's hat and held a cane. He was definitely a newsie. "Sure. I just had lunch wit 'im at Tibby's."

"You? A Richie? Is you kiddin me? Wat you think ise was born yesterday. Why don't you just go see where you gotta go."

I began walking away. "Scumbag," I muttered under my breath.

"Wad yous just say? You know just cuz yous a girl don't mean I wont soak ya."

I saw the newsies leaving Tibby's. "Hey Spot," jack said.

"Well if it isn't Jack be nimble Jack be quick. Hayadooin?"

"Pretty Good Spot. Whatcha doin here wit Trips?"

"Trips? You gave dis Richie a nickname?"

"Yea, shes a friend, Spot." Racetrack said.

I cleared my throat, indicating that they hadn't introduced me yet.. "Oh right. Trips, dis is Spot, da King a Brooklyn."

"That's him."

"Yeah, whats it to ya," Spot said.

"I just thought the King a Brooklyn would hav more manners is all."

Spot lunged at me, but he was held back by Jack, Race, and Kid Blink. "You know she really thinks who she is," he yelled to the boys holding him back.

"Your one to talk!"

"You gotta a lotta shit witchu goili."

"You asked for jack. Now you found 'im. I'll see you boys tomorrow. And hopefully I wont ever see YOU again." I walked away. I couldn't beleave the nerve of that boy. Oh im the king a Brooklyn I must be god. Well news flash buddy…your not!

**Spot's POV**

"you know she's gotta a lotta nerve talking to me like that."

"Is Spot feelin a little threatened?" Jack said.

"Me, threatened, come on Jacky boy yous know me betta."

"So wat do ya need"

"Race owes me money. I came ta collect it."

"Well I aint really got it rite now, Spot." Racetrack said.

"Here, use Trip's money," Jack handed the leftover money from lunch to Racetrack.

"How much she give yous?"

"A dollar."

"A dollar?!? Damn yous guys make some good friends. Maybe I oughta be a bit nicer." Of course I was jokin, but I like makin cracks.

"Spot, yous shood come by Tibby's tomorrow fa lunch."

"Never turn down a free meal. So, tomorrow den. See ya boys." I walked away and made my way back to Brooklyn. I couldn't get that goil outa my head. She was gorgeous. Tall. Long brown hair. That perfect body. Damn I wondered what she looked like wit it off. Some stupid Richie dow. Id never work out. Would it?


	3. Chapter 2: What are you doing here

Chapter 2:What are you doing here?

**Trips POV**

I walked the rest of the way home thinking of…Spot. _Why?_ He was ignorant. Rude. Tall. Attractive. Who was I kidding? He was hott! His personality was shot but he was definitely nice eye candy. I walked through the door of my large home only to see my father. "Hey Pops, what chu doin home?"

"What was that Lilah?"

"Oh um, I mean. What are you doing home? I thought you were at work."

"Oh, Me and Delana are going on a trip. We had to come home to pack. How was your day?"

He walked past me and grabbed his hat off of the table. "Fine. How long are you going to be gone?"

"No less then two months."

"Two months? But what about-"

"I know that your birthday is in a couple days, but we've been planning this vacation for months."

_And what my birthday just jumped up at the last second? _"So I'm staying here by myself?"

"Well, you'll have the maids as always. And Mr Pulitzer will stop by every once and a while," Delana, my stepmother, said.

Oh did I forget to mention that. My father is great friends with Mr. Pulitzer. I never liked the man but I love his newspaper. "Alright, well we have to be leaving now. There's a card on your bureau." He walked up to me and gave me a kiss. "Love you."

He walked out the door and I went upstairs to see the card that he left me. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Lilah,_

_Enclosed is the forty dollars for your two months of allowance. Also, I have given you fifty dollars for your birthday. The maids have money for groceries. I'm sorry that I am missing your birthday, have fun without me. Invite some friends over if you wish and have a party._

_Love always,_

_Your Father_

I looked at the pile of money next to me. 90 whole dollars (that's like having $2000 now). I could but anything I wanted, but what did I really need. I figured that I would save it and use it as I needed it. I put it with the money that I had leftover from when I didn't spend my allowance.

It was late so I ate dinner and read a book before I went to bed. When I woke up I ate breakfast with my maid Sophia. "So Sophia, I guess its just me and you huh."

"I guess so Miss Lilah. Are you going into the city today?"

"Yeah. I told some friends that I would meet them for lunch."

"Why don't you go get ready? I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go have fun. Invite these friends of yours to your party tomorrow."

"alright, I'll be back later, Sophia."

Sophia was like my best friend. Since my father was never home anymore, I talked to her. She was like my make-shift mother figure. She was nice…smart…and very beautiful. It always made me mad that she didn't have a husband of her own.

I changed into a nice dress, grabbed a few dollars out of my money jar, and headed out. I walked through the park, but I didn't see Jack. _That's odd. _I walked the rest of the way through the park and started walking to Tibby's. I saw Jack run past me. "Hey! Jack."

"Trips, der you is. I been lookin all ova for yous."

"I went to da park like I do every morning, Jack. And yous wasn't der."

"Oh right, shoulda tot about dat. Well okay, here's da problem. The poles took Spot off."

"Dat no good newsie, he should be taken of."

"Will you please just help me out Trips, its my fault anyways. Me and him got into a little scuffle and da poles came In ta separate us and he didn't get away in time. Come on Trips, just dis once?"

He gave me the notorious Jack Kelley smile and I gave in. "A'ight Jack. Let's go."

We met up with Racetrack and some of Spot's boys at the Refuge. "Okay so da plan is, we sneak 'round back and-" I shook my head and walked into the refuge. "hey, trips, watchudoin? Is you crazy?"

I walked to the owner of the Refuge. "Excuse me, sir."

"Ah, young Miss-"

"James, Lilah James."

"Oh, Miss James. What can I do for you?" The boys just sat outside, peeking through the door.

"You got a boy in here today. A Spot Conlon."

We started walking. "Ah, yes. A nasty boy, he is."

"I would like him released. I'll be glad to pay his fine in its entirety."

"But Miss-"

"My father wants him to run an errand."

_What kind of lie was that? How the hell am I going to convince him the my father would EVER ask for Spot Conlon. _"Couldn't he use someone else?"

"Spot knows Brooklyn better than any boy. How much is his fine?"

"$5"

_Five dollars? What did this kid do? They must really hate him._ "Fine." I pulled out my pocketbook and grabbed five dollars. "His fine is paid, he's to be released into my custody."

He nodded and went upstairs to get Spot. "Hey, Brooklyn, you out."

"Out? Whatchu talking 'bout. Yous takin me sumwheres else?"

"No, your fine has been paid."

He walked down the stairs. "So which one a me boys sprang me frum da- yous? Watchu doin here, Richie?"

"I'm da one dat just sprung yous frum da refuge."

"Wad dey call yous earlier…Trips right?" I nodded. "Well, Trips, yous still treatin da boys ta lunch" I scoffed and walked towards the door. "I'll be takin dat as a yes."

"He's out, lets eat," I said to Jack when we walked out of the refuge.

"So yous guys was here. Why didn't you bust me out?"

"Wes was gonna do dat until Trips waltzed right in and paid your fine." Racetrack said.

"Look, yous didn't gotta do dat." Spot said.

"And?" I was trying to get a thank you out of him.

"And nuthin. End a story, Lets get some grub."

"You can pay for yourself until yous gets some manners." I walked into Tibby's and grabbed my usual table. Jack sat down next to me followed by Race and the two others who I learned were Tommy Boy and Snoddy. There was only one chair left and Spot was the last one standing. He sat next to me. "Racetrack, can you please switch wit me?"

"Watsamatta wit chu?" Spot blurted out.

"Watsamatta wit me? Watsamatta wit chu?"

"Aint nuthin a matta wit me."

"Exactly, and sumthin coulda been if she wouldn't sprung yous out," Jack said.

"Is zat all? Wat chu want a frickin metal?"

"How bout a tank you?"

"Oh, right, tanks goili."

I shook my head. Why is he such an ass? "Just orda sum grub."

We sat around talking for awhile. "So wats it like livin in uppa Manhattan?" Tommy Boy asked.

"Not too bad. My pops is gone for awhile."

"A while, how longs a while?" asked Jack.

"Two months."

They all looked at me. "Wat da Richie has to go wit out a daddy?" Spot said.

"Screw you spot."

"Eh, you best show her some respect, Spot. She aint dat much betta den us." Jack said, defending me.

"She pulled five dollars outta her pocketbook and shes payin fa lunch. Shes got more money in 'er pocket right now then I've 'ad all my life."

"I wasn't always like this so just shut your mouth. You knos nuthin bout me." I yelled. The table grew quiet.

"Den tell us. Hows bad could it be?"

"How bads, you ask? Eh, Trips, why don't chu tell him how wes met?"

Everyone looked at me. "I don't needs to explain myself tad a like a him."

"No please," Spot leaned back in his chair holding his cane in hand. "enlighten us."

"Me and Jack mets at da Refuge." Everyone looked down, including Spot. "Dey true me in der fa stealin. See, my family didn't have no money. My pops was out of a job and my moms didn't makes enough to support us."

"Why didn't chu work?"

"I was only seven, da only place dat takes kids dat young is da newsies and dey wouldn't take me cuz ise was a goil.. I met Jack when hes was nine. Tink dat was da foist time he was in der. So der, you got it Spotty. Ise wasn't always sum Richie. Dats why ise got chu outta da refuge and dats why I spend my money on da newsies and da poor people."

I got up and walked from the table. "Tamarras my boirthday. I live at 62 Pollyneaux Avenue. Yous can comes if yous wants." I walked out of Tibby's and began the long walk home…alone.

**Spots POV**

We all just sorta sat and stared. "Good job Spot," Jack said as he got up. Racetrack left to.

"How was ise sposed tu know?" I felt bad, of course…but I couldn't let them know.

"Yous better go wish her a happy boirthday tamarra," Jack said.

"Oh yea, and what if I don't?"

"Well its simple, I'll soak ya." He laughed and walked out of Tibby's,

"So…boys. Should I go?"

"Wat are you gonna get 'er." Tommy Boy said.

"Wadya mean? Like a present?"

"Yea like a present." Snoddy said.

"Ah, I'll figua sumthin out." I got up from the table and started the long walk back to Brooklyn.


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Boirthday

Chapter 3: Happy Boirthday

**Spots POV**

"I spent tree god damn hours lookin for a gift for this goil and I aint found nuthin yet." I said as I threw my hat to da ground. "Wat do you give to da goil whos bailed yous outa da refuge." I was pacing back and forth on the docks talking to myself. Dis goil had actually got to me. Shes was under my skin. I was thinkin 'bout her all da time. Now she had me worryin what ta get her for her damn boirthday. I had even thrown my hat on the ground. _Wat am i? Crazy?_ I quickly picked up my hat and dusted it off.

How do I compete wit her Richie friends? I aint got two pennies ta rub tagetha and she wants me ta get her a gift. What do you give da goil that's got everything? "Wait! Dey said she was a gambler. I mean her names Trips cuz she one tree games wit trips." I ran ta my trone and looked true my stuff. I had stolen a deck a cards once from dis guy. Deys was nice cards, but I never used 'em.

I grabbed 'em and made sure I looked especially good. "Wat am I doin?" I was tryin ta make myself presentable. Damn dis goil was really under my skin.

**Trips POV**

I ran around my house trying to find something to wear. "Sophie, what if Spot shows up? What do I do?"

"Lilah," she grabbed my shoulders to keep me from jumping out of my own skin. "This boy is just a boy. The way you were talking last night, it sounded like you didn't even want him to come."

"I don't!"

"Then why do you care?"

"I- Your right. I shouldn't even care…should i?"

"Lilah, just admit that you like the boy."

"He's cute but I hate him."

"Ok so your attracted."

"Ug, what time is it?"

"Noon."

"Noon? They should be coming soon. They're all done sellin papes for da day." I went into my room to get dressed. I found a dress that said: 'I'm rich but I'm not better than you.' I put on my best corset and placed the dress on. The doorbell rang. "Oh no! They're here already?" I ran to the door.

Standing there was Jack, Racetrack, and Kid Blink. "Happy boirthday, Trips." Blink said as he handed me todays pape. "Free a charge."

I laughed and took it. "I aint gots no money so yous can have a hug." Racetrack hugged me. "Happy Boirthday, goili."

"And you Jack, what did yous get me."

"A genuine Jack Kelly smile." He smirked and we all laughed.

"Come on in." Sophie had put out snacks and sandwiches for us. "Eat wat chu want"

We talked for awhile and they rampaged my room. "So which corset is your best?" Jack said.

"What?"

"Every goils got a nice corset" Racetrack added.

"Well ise got it on." I said.

"Well lets see it." I turned towards the speaker. _Spot? _"Sophie let me in. Nice goil there." He threw me a deck of cards. "Happy Boirthday, Trips." He walked over and gave me a hug. I lingered for a moment, taking in the smell. It wasn't like Jack and it definitely wasn't like my dad…he was different. He smelt so...idk how to describe it but it smelt good.

"Looks like someone feels bad 'bout sumthin." Jack said.

"Im da king a Brooklyn, I aint feelin bad 'bout nuthin."

I began to blush slightly and pulled away. "Is anyones else comin or can we eat some cake?"

"Cake! Wat kind?" Racetrack said.

"Chocolate cake wit chocolate icing. Made it myself." I said.

"Then lets goes eats sum cake." Kid Blink said.

Racetrack, Kid Blink, Jack, and Spot ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sophie, cue da lites, wes gotta song ta sing and a cake ta eat." Spot said.

We lit the candles and hit the lighs.

Happy Boirthday to yous,

Happy Boirthday to yous,

Happy Boirthday dear Trips,

Happy Boirthday to yous!

"Okay now lets eat some cake." Spot said.

We cut the cake and each got a large piece and went to sit in the living room. I lingered behind until all the boys had left the kitchen. "Hey Sophie, did it look like Spot was staring at me? I think he was staring at me."

"He was lookin a you. A lot. I wouldn't say staring I would say more like checkin out."

"Really?" I giggld.

"Hey, Trips, were yous at. Da boys is startin ta jump on da foirniture" Jack shouted from the other room.

I ran in with my cake in hand only to see Ractrack and Blink jumping on my couch and Jack sitting on the arm of the chair. "There weres four a yous bafore, whered Spotty goes?"

"I" Jump "Think" Jump "Hes" Jump "Checkin" Jump "Out" Jump "The" Jump "House" Racetrack said. Jack quickly got up and pushed Race off the Couch.

"Getchur nasty feet off her spensive couch. Dat ting costs more den yous."

I laughed and walked around my house to find Spot. "Spot. Spot," I yelled. "Where yous at?" I walked past the bathroom to see Spot looking at my bathtub. "Watchu doin?"

"Oh nuthin," he looked embarrassed. "ise was just walkin 'round your house and ise saw dat yous had a porcelain tub."

"Yea its nice."

"Must be nice livin like a richie."

"Its got it perks." He seemed so amused with the tub. "You can take a bath if chu want."

"Nah, dad be weird. Its your boirthday. Wes gotta hang out an stuff."

I turned the nobs on the bath and started to draw a bath. "Take a bath, Spot."

"Yous serious, aint chu?"

"Yeahs" I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"So, ju find Spot yet?" Jack yelled.

"Yea, hes takin a bath."

"A bath? He knows it chur boirthday right?" Racetrack said.

"Yeah, I tolds him to." I sat down on the chair that Jack was sitting on. "How was da cake?"

"Good. Best ting I ates in awhile." Jack replied.

"Glad ta hear it."

We sat and talked for twenty minutes or so until we interrupted by a very excited, very wet, Spot. "Guys, yous gotta try dat." Spot said, holding up a towel around his waist. "Its axually hot. Dat was da best bath ise ever took."

All the boys ran up to him to ask how it was to take a hot bath. I walked up to join them and I couldn't help but stare at Spot's perfectly toned body. I guess walking around for hours a day really di a number on him.

"So Spot, where your cloths?" Kid Blink asked.

"Sophie came in in da middle of my bath and tooks 'em. Said shes was gonna wash 'em"

The guys all laughed. "A hot bath and clean clothes. Damn Trips, yous got da life up here."

I giggled. "Its nice. If you like yous guys could stay here for awhile. Wes gots a couple extra beds and ise gonna be home alone anyways."

"You sure?" Jack said. "Wes don't wanna be imposin or nuthin."

"Its fine. If I didn't want chuse here den I wouldn't a offered. So, Spot, chu need some clothes?"

"Nuthin Poirsonal but I don't think ill fit into any a your stuff."

All the boys laughed as well as myself. "Not mine, yous can wear some a my brutha's old stuff."

"Brutha? Yous got a brutha?" Race asked. "Where is he, wes should meet 'im"

"He left. Hes couldn't satnd my pops no more so he went down south. He left his clothes so yous guys can borrow 'em."

The boys all glared at Racetrack. "Hows was I sposed ta know?"

Jack and Kid Blink started beating on Race and I led Spot to another room. I threw him a pair of trousers and an undershirt. "Uh, Thanks Trips." I began to walk out of the room. "So is yous serious about us stayin here?"

"Yeah, why is it so saprisin to yous guys?"

"Cuz normally no one gives us a break like dis."

"Well ise guess ise is no one den."


End file.
